Liley College Series Episode 2: The Procrastination of My Life
by BelieveInLove94
Summary: Episode two of my Liley College Series. Miley and Lilly try to balance their school life with their personal life. Will they be able to do it or will procrastination get the better of them? LILEY
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Here's the first chapter of my second episode :-)

**Episode 2: The Procrastination of My Life**

**Chapter 1**

It was Thursday night and Miley and Lilly had finished their last class for the week since they didn't have any Friday classes. They were now laying on the bed kissing. After a few minutes, Lilly slowly pulled away and said, "Miles, We have a lot of homework to do and we still haven't done our homework from Wednesday."

Miley moved down to Lilly's neck and said, "Lils, we have a three day weekend, it can wait."

Lilly gently but reluctantly took Miley by the arms and pushed her away. "Honey, it's not I'm not enjoying this, we just have a lot to do. Like that three page paper and sixty pages to read for Psychology. We already wasted time hanging out with Emily and Destiny."

Miley and Lilly had been hanging out with Emily and Destiny and eating dinner with them in the dining hall. On Wednesday when Destiny and Emily had asked if they wanted to go to this writing club they had joined, Miley and Lilly agreed to go after Miley had convinced Lilly that they had plenty of time to work on the assignments that were due Monday.

Miley sighed and moved off of Lilly as she said, "Yeah, I guess you're right." She groaned, "I just really don't want to do it."

"I know Miles but we have to. We signed up for the same classes so that we could work together anyway."

Miley nodded and went over to her desk and grabbed her computer then she went and sat next to Lilly on the bed. "Ok, we can start now, I'm just going to check Facebook really quickly." Miley said as she typed in Facebook on her browser.

"Miley," Lilly said with stern voice.

"What? I enabled this new feature so fans could send me a message on Facebook if they wanted to. My publicist taught me how to do that," Miley said. Lilly was of course with her when Miley's publicist walked her through the process but she was just trying to hold off on homework for as long as she could. Lilly knew exactly what Miley was doing since Miley did this same thing in high school.

"Miley, give me that computer, you will never get any work done," Lilly said as she grabbed onto the sides of the laptop, blocking Miley from the keyboard.

"Lilly! We have time. We have all weekend."

"Yes, until Emily and Destiny call wanting to hang out and you decide to procrastinate longer and we go with them," Lilly said raising her voice. "Miley, don't turn into Jackson!" Lilly exclaimed, knowing that would get Miley's attention. If there was anyone she didn't want to be like, it was her brother.

Miley turned to Lilly with a blank expression and said, "I am not like Jackson!"

"Miles, I don't want to argue with you. Come on, we have five classes and a three day weekend. Four days if you count the afternoons on Thursday's. We can do the homework for a class each day taking one of those days and doing two classes worth of homework. It won't be that bad," Lilly said trying to think of a strategy to help them get through homework so that they could at least have a little bit of a social life.

"Ok," Miley mumbled, obviously losing the argument. Just like in high school, she always lost the arguments. Miley would try to procrastinate with Lilly getting her back on track.

"Ok, let's see, we only have five pages to read for speech class and then we only have fifteen pages to read for Music Appreciation. We can work on those first," Lilly said as she got up and went over to get their backpacks that were lying by the door. She took out their speech books and Music Appreciation books. Miley closed her laptop and put it back on her desk. They sat at their desks as they pulled out their notes and started working.

Right when they finished their speech reading, Miley closed her book and said, "Study break! Come on Lils, let's go get a snack."

"Ok but after we get back do you promise that we get back to studying?" Lilly asked as she got up and walked up to Miley.

"Yeah, yeah, I promise. Dang Lils, you sound worse than my dad," Miley mumbled.

"Well, he's not here so someone needs to make sure you stay focused," Lilly replied happily. Miley rolled her eyes as they walked out the door.

After a couple of hours and a few snacks later, they finally finished their speech and music appreciation homework. Miley went and landed face down on the bed as she sighed and exclaimed, "Finally!"

"Now see, don't you feel better knowing we got that taken care of?" Lilly asked as she out her hands on Miley's back and rubbed it the way Miley liked it. She heard Miley let out a relaxing sigh.

"Yeah, I do but I still don't like it." Miley said pointedly.

"I know hon, I just want us both to do well. This is college and you know what they say about it being harder than high school."

"Lils, you'll do fine, I'm sure. You've always been smart."

"Yeah, but that was high school Miley. Even our professor said that other countries laugh at our public school system," Lilly said. One of the first things their history professor had said was that the world laughed at the public school system in America and that college was way harder.

"I think he just said that to scare us into studying Lil. How many people in other counties do you know that can confirm what the professor said?" Miley asked. She really wanted to get Lilly to stop worrying which was one thing her best friend did a lot.

"Well, no one but,-"

"Lils, hon, stop worrying, you will be fine," Miley said, cutting Lilly off and starting to sound annoyed.

"Yes dear," Lilly said rolling her eyes. She knew Miley was right but still.

Miley smiled as she said, "Good girl." She then leaned over and kissed Lilly softly on the lips. When she pulled away she said, "Now, I'm going to go check my fans messages."

Lilly chuckled as Miley went and got her laptop and sat back on the bed. Lilly smiled and put her head on Miley's shoulder as she read some of the fans emails with her.

The next morning, Miley and Lilly both slept in until nine thirty. Lilly woke up to see Miley still asleep on her chest with Miley's arm across her stomach. Lilly smiled and kissed Miley on top of her head which made Miley stir and slowly wake up.

"Good Morning hon," Lilly said as she rubbed Miley's arm with her hand, enjoying the smoothness of Miley's skin.

Miley reached up with her hand and rubbed her eyes. "Good Morning," Miley said as she buried her head back into Lilly's shoulder.

"Not ready to get up yet?" Lilly asked as she ran her hand through Miley's hair.

"No, it's just I'm afraid if we get up then you'll make us study all day," Miley grumbled.

Lilly giggled at the comment and said, "Oh please Miles, since when have I ever been the type to spend all day studying? Besides, we just need to make sure we get a good amount in, not all day."

"Ok then, I'm ready to get up," Miley said as she perked up at the thought of not having to study right away.

"So what do you want to do today Miles?"

"I don't know," Miley said as she rolled over onto her back then suddenly thought of an idea. She sat up on her elbow and looked down at Lilly who was still laying on the bed. "How about we go out to dinner tonight, just the two of us?"

Lilly smiled up at Miley and said, "That sounds nice but what made you want to do that?"

"I was just thinking that we hadn't had a proper date and I was thinking that it was time we had one," Miley said as she leaned down and gave Lilly a quick kiss on the lips.

When they pulled apart Lilly said, "I love you Miles, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know but I'm not opposed to hearing it again. I love you too Lils," Miley said as she leaned down and kissed Lilly again. After a few minutes of kissing, they heard Miley's phone vibrate. Miley groaned as they reluctantly broke the kiss. She reached over and to her nightstand and picked up her phone to find a text from Mallory.

'_Hey Miley, I was just wondering of you and Lilly want to meet for breakfast?"_

At this point Miley was already sitting up in the bed. She felt a shift in the bed as Lilly sat up and looked over Miley's shoulder. "Who's the text from Miles?"

"Mallory. She wants to meet for breakfast," Miley said with a grudging tone in her voice.

"Well you just sound very thrilled about that," Lilly said sarcastically getting a look from Miley.

"I don't know Lils. I know I said I would try to befriend her again but a part of me is screaming at me not to."

"Yeah, but you'll never know unless you try. You never know, what if she changed and she becomes a good friend of ours. Remember what I told you, I'm here this time so if she's mean to you like she was when you were a kid, I'll be here and make sure she doesn't treat you badly," Lilly said as she kissed Miley on the cheek.

"I know, you're right Lils. I guess I just worry too much."

"Worry and procrastinate, yeap, that sounds like my Miley," Lilly said as a teasing smile worked its way onto Lilly's face.

Miley rolled her eyes, "Shut up," Miley said teasingly. "Plus, I kind of wanted to spend the day with just you." All week, Miley and Lilly have been so busy with school and spending time with new friends that they hadn't really had any time together or as they used to call it when they were kids, their Miley/ Lilly time.

Lilly smiled at Miley's admission and kissed Miley on the lips. "I know honey and I want to spend time with just you too but we have all day to do that. What if we go down there and Mallory sees us? She'll probably get the wrong idea and think we just didn't want to see her."

Miley sighed and said, "Yeah, I know you're right. I'll text her back and tell her that it's fine."

"Good girl, I will go get ready," Lilly said as she got off of the bed.

"Ok, I'll be in the bathroom in a second," Miley said as she sent a quick text to Mallory then followed Lilly into the bathroom.

After the girls got dressed they went down to the dining hall where they saw Mallory had saved a table for the three of them. They got their food and went and sat down with her.

"Hey guys, I haven't seen ya'll since Wednesday before class and was wanting to have breakfast with ya'll," Mallory said with a smile. Miley and Lilly smiled back.

"Hey Mallory," Miley said. She noticed that Mallory seemed friendly enough and decided to just remain calm and see what happens. Lilly could be right, Mallory could have changed. Besides, even if things did go wrong, she knew she would always have Lilly.

"So how are you liking college so far," Lilly asked Mallory while she took Miley's hand and squeezed it remind Miley that she would always be there for her.

"I really like it, much different than high school," Mallory said as she took a sip of her orange juice.

"We know what you mean. People just seem friendlier and get this, no one cares that Miley is Miley. Or that she was Hannah Montana. It's great!" Lilly said excitedly.

Miley glared at her and said, "You need to say it louder Lils because I don't think they heard you all the way in China."

"Oh you know what I mean Miles," Lilly said looking at her best friend then she looked back to Mallory. "That was why she started Hannah was because she didn't want people being friends with her just because she was famous. She wanted a normal life and live out her dream at the same time."

"So why did you guys get rid of Hannah and Lola?" Mallory asked.

"Simple, I wanted to go to college with my best friend," Miley said as she put her arm around Lilly's shoulders and hugged her.

"Aww, and I wanted you to come to college with me too honey. That's why I was so willing to go to Malibu Community College."

"I couldn't let you do that Lils. You had given up so much already that I couldn't let you give up your dream college because of the Hannah secret," Miley said as she gave Lilly a quick peck on the lips.

"You two are honestly the cutest couple I have ever seen," Mallory said with a smile breaking Miley and Lilly out of their own little world.

"Thank you," Miley and Lilly both said at the same time as they returned their attention back to their breakfast.

"I still remember when Miley had that huge crush on her friend Travis. I always thought those two would wind up together," Mallory said with a smile. Miley glanced at Lilly and saw jealousy bubble up in her eyes. She reached over and put her hand on Lilly's leg and gently squeezed it. Mallory didn't notice the new tension in the conversation. Miley remembered Mallory always being kind of clueless when it came to certain things. She was that type of person who you always had to be straight forward with. Mallory never picked up on hints.

"So Miley, did you really date Jake Ryan?" Mallory asked, now Lilly's seething was obvious. She wanted nothing more than to change the subject.

"Yes, I did," said Miley through clenched teeth. She wanted to change the subject too because she couldn't stand Jake Ryan. "He cheated on me though last year so I broke up with him. We had a very rocky on and off relationship for years but I don't want to go into it."

"So what made you decide to come to Stanford," Miley said trying to change the subject.

"Oh well I actually didn't get in at first but my mom knew someone who worked here and called them threatening to take them to court and sue them if they didn't let me in so they let me in immediately," Mallory said.

Lilly head whirled up from her plate and looked between Miley and Mallory. "You're mom seriously threatened the school?"

"Yeah, my grades weren't good enough to get in but she threatened them and they really didn't want to go to court so they had to let me in."

"So is your dad still in his realtor job?" Miley asked. She knew that this breakfast wasn't going too well.

"Yeah he is. He got us this million dollar house with a pool and everything," Mallory said. Miley always remembered that about Mallory and her family. They were very narcissistic and materialistic. They loved drama too. She remembered Mallory's mother always going to her mother about neighborhood gossip. Susan Stewart was never the type to gossip though. She just kept it to herself and Miley never found out about it until she was older and her dad told her.

"Hey, have you kept up with Ashley and Piper?" Ashley and Piper were Miley's other two friends from her old neighborhood. She was actually closer to them than she was Mallory growing up but she still had considered Mallory to be her best friend. She really didn't know why.

Lilly was currently picking at her eggs. Mallory and Miley seemed completely different. From her years of knowing Miley, she knew Miley as sweet, warm, and never willing to hurt anyone. Miley would always choose her friends and family over her fame and money. She was just that kind of person to never let them down. Mallory just seemed so cold and like she got everything handed to her on a silver platter and it seemed like she expected it. She was glad Miley changed the subject from Jake and Travis though. She didn't have anything against Travis since he was nice but still, it was Miley's ex crush. There was still a part of her that worried that Miley would leave her for a boy but a bigger part of her knew that would never happen. Jake on the other hand was a different story. Lilly couldn't stand Jake. He had hurt Miley so much and their breakups always ended in Miley running to Lilly's arms crying. She still remembered Miley calling her when they were fifteen so upset that Jake would tell Miley's secret. That infuriated Lilly still to this day.

She looked back up at Miley and Mallory who were still talking. She could tell Miley was eating a little faster. _'I guess Miley wants to get away as much as I do,'___Lilly thought. She didn't want to be rude but Mallory really didn't seem that kind and the conversations she was starting up were very negative and uncomfortable.

A little while later saw Miley and Lilly back up in their room reading their Psychology book. Well, Miley was reading, Lilly wasn't. She tried but thoughts would come into her head that bothered her. She knew that the only way she would get rid of those thought is if she talked to Miley about them.

She looked up from her place on the bed and looked at Miley who was sitting in a chair with her feet up on the bed. "Hey Miles?"

Miley looked up and said, "Yeah Lils?"

"Come here, I want to talk to you," Lilly said as she patted the spot next to her on the bed. Miley quickly put her book down on the desk and crawled up to the spot next to Lilly.

When Miley sat next to Lilly on the bed, she put her arm around her shoulders and said, "Is something wrong Lilly?"

"No, it's just, I keep thinking about the breakfast this morning," Lilly said as she played with her hands in her lap.

"Yeah, so do I. Mallory really doesn't seem to have changed that much from when we were kids. I think I know what else has been bothering you though," Miley said as she rubbed Lilly's arm with her hand.

"Really? What is it then?" Lilly said quizzically.

"You're worried that I may fall in love with someone else and leave you. I saw how you reacted when Mallory brought Travis up," Miley said. Lilly didn't say anything because she was kind of embarrassed to admit it but Miley knew Lilly very well and took that silence to mean a yes.

"Lilly, no one will ever take me away from you, not even if I saw Travis again. I love you and only you," Miley said receiving a smile from Lilly.

"I know Miles and I love you too but I can't help but wonder. You had feelings for Travis for a long time. What if he showed up at your doorstep again?"

"Yes, I did like him for a long time but I never really loved him. It was more of an infatuation but Lilly, with you, this is love. It is way more than an infatuation. I've loved you for so long and the only reason I even dated other people is because I never thought I would never have a chance with you."

Lilly looked up at Miley and gave her a kiss. As the kiss deepened, hands started to roam and soon they were reconfirming their love for each other. Afterwards, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

After a couple of hours, Lilly woke up with her head on Miley's chest. She could smell Miley's flower scented perfume. Her heart was full and now she was positive that no one could ever take her Miley away from her. Of course, she would never take the love she had for Miley for granted. She had seen that with her parents. Her father started to take her mother for granted and that's what broke them up in the end.

Lilly looked up at Miley's sleeping face and gently kissed her nose. She thought Miley was beautiful when she slept. She looked so peaceful and even had a smile on her face when she slept.

Lilly cuddled up closer to Miley and gently rubbed her back until she woke up. After a few minutes, Miles eyes slowly opened as she looked down at the angel in her arms. She pulled Lilly close to her in a tight embrace.

"You know, I didn't read any of that Psychology chapter," Miley said with a grin.

"Neither did I, Miles. I was too busy worrying."

Miley chuckled and said, "So are you still worried?"

"Nope, not at all Miles," Lilly said as she leaned up and gave Miley a lingering kiss.

**Author's Note: **I hope ya'll enjoyed that. So their date will be in the next chapter which I'll try to upload soon. Oh and if you have any episode ideas you think I should write about or want to see Miley and Lilly go through in this series, feel free to tell me. Thanks for reading and feel free to review or PM me. :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi! I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update this story and my other stories. I have been extremely busy with school and work. Life has slowed down so I have more free time to write! YAY! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter and I will update the rest of my stories within the next couple of days. :) **

**Episode 2: The Procrastination of My Life**

**Chapter 2**

The rest of the day was spent with the girls doing their History assignment which was just to read twenty pages. After their activities earlier, they decided that they really didn't have time to read their sixty pages of Psychology if they were going to go out on a date tonight.

When they were finished, they got ready to go out to dinner. Miley wanted to take Lilly some place nice since she figured they both deserved it after their first week of college. Mallory already texted Miley asking if they wanted to have dinner with he but she texted back say no because she and Lilly were going out. Mallory actually invited herself to go out with them but Miley quickly told Mallory that it was a date for just the two of them. Miley was already starting to have doubts about Mallory. She just had a bad feeling but she figured she would just let it go and enjoy her night with Lilly.

After they finished getting ready, Miley drove them to a fancy restaurant. Sure, she knew it was probably expensive but she wanted to give her Lilly the best.

They walked in and were seated pretty quickly. There was music playing and a few couples dancing on the dance floor over at the other side of the restaurant.

"Miles, how did you find out about this place? It's probably so expensive," Lilly said looking around the restaurant.

"I looked it up besides, I was Hannah Montana, it's not like I can't afford it. I wanted to take my best girl to the best place because that's what she deserves."

Lilly looked at Miley and reached across the table for her hand which Miley graciously took.

"You're too good to me Miles," Lilly said with a smile. Miley responded by lifting Lilly's hand up to her lips and giving it a gentle kiss.

Miley smiled at Lilly, she really did love her. She almost couldn't believe that Lilly was really hers. She was about to respond when an older lady walked up to her. "Excuse me, Miss Stewart?" Miley looked up and smiled at the lady who was holding out a pen and paper. "Would you mind giving me an autograph? My granddaughter is a huge fan."

Miley smiled and said, "Of course, what's her name?"

"Brittany," the older woman said as she handed Miley the pen. Miley signed her name and wrote a message. The older woman thanked her and walked off. Miley and Lilly continued to talk as a couple of more people came up to Miley to get an autograph. Some even asked Lilly for an autograph once they realized she was Lola.

When their dinner came, people left them alone to enjoy there dinner. "Dang, I love my fans but I thought going to a fancier restaurant would mean less people coming up to me."

Lilly looked at her, "Miley, people love you, it comes with the territory. You knew this would happen once you took off the wig."

"I know I know, I'm just being grouchy. I just wanted you to have a nice time-"

"I am having a nice time Miles," Lilly said as she smiled Miley. "I know that whenever we go out, we won't have as much privacy as we used to but I want to be with you so I can live with it."

Miley smiled and nodded. "I'm glad. I just know Mamaw-"

"Miley Stewart, I am nothing like your Mamaw. I will not start an argument with you just because we can't have time alone in public." Lilly said, cutting her off.

"Yes mam," Miley said as she took another bite of her food. She knew Lilly was right but she couldn't help but wonder. Could Lilly deal with it? What if she woke up one morning and decided she couldn't deal with it and broke up with her. Miley didn't think she could handle that.

"Miles?"

"Huh? What?" Miley asked, not hearing Lilly's question.

"I asked if you liked your food."

"Oh, yeah, it's fine."

"Miley, is everything ok? I can tell something is on your mind."

"Lils, are you sure you can deal with this?" Miley asked.

"Deal with what?"

"You know, this." Miley said again. When she realized Lilly couldn't tell what she was talking about she said, "You know, fans coming up to us constantly and asking for an autograph. The paparazzi will also be on us whenever we go out. Are you sure you can deal with that?"

"Of course I can deal with it as long as you're with me," Lilly said with a reassuring smile.

Miley smiled, "Then forever?"

"Until the day I die Miles," Lilly said as she squeezed Miley's hand.

After they finished eating, a son g came on that Miley remembered from her childhood. Her father used to sing it to her mother but he changed the words around so it fit her but this song was exactly what Miley thought of Lilly. She quickly took Lilly's hand and led her over to the dance floor. Miley put her arms around Lilly's waist as Lilly put her arms around Miley's neck. The music filled the room as the two girls swayed back and forth and Miley started softly singing the song to Lilly.

**Why do birds suddenly appear**  
**Every time you are near?**  
**Just like me, they long to be**  
**Close to you **

Lilly smiled up at Miley and rested her head on Miley's shoulder. She had a flashback to when she and Miley went to their senior prom. Oliver was on tour and Jesse was busy doing something in his new band so she and Miley just decided to go together. They would slow dance and make fun of the other couples. Little did they know, they both had growing feelings for each other.

**Why do stars fall down from the sky**  
**Every time you walk by?**  
**Just like me, they long to be**  
**Close to you **

**On the day that you were born the angels got together**  
**And decided to create a dream come true**  
**So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair**  
**Of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue **

Miley gently ran her hand through Lilly's silky blonde hair as the rest of the world faded around them. She sometimes still couldn't believe that she and Lilly got to the point that they did in their relationship. In fact, sometimes it felt like it was all a dream.

**That is why all the girls in town**  
**Follow you**  
**All around**  
**Just like me, they long to be**  
**Close to you**

Miley changed the part where she was supposed to sing all the girls in town to all the boys in town. Lilly giggled softly as she noticed Miley changed the lyrics. It was true that all the boys in high school liked Lilly. Lilly didn't always notice it but Miley did. She didn't realize then but she always got a tinge of jealousy when another boy would ask her out.

**On the day that you were born the angels got together**  
**And decided to create a dream come true**  
**So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair**  
**Of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue **

**That is why all the girls in town**  
**Follow you**  
**All around**  
**Just like me, they long to be**  
**Close to you**  
**Just like me, they long to be**  
**Close to you**

As the song ended, Miley and Lilly stayed in their embrace but Lilly lifted her head from Miley's shoulder and looked into Miley's blue gaze. They leaned in and shared a soft kiss then they pulled apart and smiled back at each other as they went back to their table.

After they paid for their meal, they walked to their car and were halfway there when they heard a familiar, nasally voice behind them.

"Hann-, oh I mean Miley!"

"Oh no, Lilly mumbled. Miley slowly turned around and came face to face with Traci Van Horn, the squeaky voiced girl that was friends with Hannah Montana and enemies with Lola Luftnagle which now the world knows as Miley and Lilly.

"Hey Trace, what's up?" Miley said putting a fake smile on her face that could fool everyone except Lilly.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm running into you and, um, what's your name again?" Traci said looking at Lilly.

"Lilly, my name is Lilly. Doesn't surprise me that you don't remember my name," Lilly said crossing her arms and glaring at her.

"What every, Miley, I can't believe you never told me your secret, we are best friends." Traci said, totally oblivious to the look Lilly was giving her.

Lilly rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Oh please, you probably wouldn't even speak to her if she wasn't famous while me, her real best friend, cared for her way before I knew she was Hannah Montana." Miley could tell Lilly was getting pretty mad so she wrapped her arms around Lilly's shoulders. Lilly looked up at her and smiled while putting her arm around Miley's waist.

Traci noticed how close they seemed to be, in fact, she always did. "What's going on with you two?"

"Oh, um, well, Traci, Lilly and I are dating. We love each other," Miley said as she squeezed Lilly's shoulder with her hand.

Traci started laughing and said, "Ok, that was a good one, I know you're trying to get back at me for the prank I pulled on you with Jake." When she saw that neither Miley nor Lilly were laughing, she stopped and said, "Wait are you two serious?"

"Yeah," Miley said with Lilly nodding, the glare still on her face as she looked at Traci.

"Oh, well, it is getting a little crowded here. Hasta la pasta," Traci said as she turned and walked off. Miley rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath, "Finally." Lilly laughed and lightly smacked her belly as they went back to the car.

When they got to the car, Miley opened her car door for Lilly and closed it when she was in the car then Miley walked around the car and got into the driver's seat. "Why did we have to run into her," Miley asked.

"I don't know, she was your friend, not mine. She just served great food," Lilly said with a smile.

Miley shook her head slowly, "You and your food. Is there anything you love more?" Miley said, teasingly.

"Hmmm," Lilly said acting like she was thinking.

"Hey, that wasn't a trick question!" Miley said as she looked at Lilly. Lilly laughed and leaned forward and kissed her lips.

"I don't love anything or anyone as much as I love my Miley," Lilly said as she laid her head on Miley's shoulder.

"I love you too," Miley said. She kissed Lilly on the top of her head then drove out of the parking lot. When they got back to their dorm room, Miley took out her phone to check for any messages.

There was a group text for her and Lilly from Oliver saying:

_'Hey guys, hope you're having fun in college! I wanted to tell you that my band will be coming and performing near you and was wondering if you wanted to come? You guys can hang out backstage.'_

Miley looked up at Lilly who was also checking her texts. She met Miley's gaze and smiled, nodding her head. So Miley sent a quick text back saying that they would be there. Then she sat down on the bed and opened her next text. It was from Mallory.

'_Hey! Have you started on the Psychology homework? If I remember correctly, you were a huge procrastinator back in school."_

Miley smiled and texted back that she and Lilly were saving that for last. Miley was always the procrastinator. Miley thought back to a memory of when she and Lilly were thirteen.

"_Come on Miles, we need to get this math homework done," Lilly said as Miley was picking out another movie._

_It was Sunday night and Lilly had spent the whole weekend with Miley. They finished all of their homework Friday night except for math. They hated math but whenever Lilly would suggest them going ahead and getting it done, Miley would find something for them to do that was more fun._

"_How about we watch another movie Lils," Miley said as she grabbed one of the newest romantic comedies to come out on DVD._

_Lilly sighed and laid back on Miley's bed. "Anything for the queen of procrastination. Hey, have you begun that book we have to read by next month?"_

_Miley was messing with the dvd player as she said, "Does the cover page count?"_

_Lilly rolled her eyes and chuckled, "I wish I had gotten that far."_

_Miley laughed as she laid down on the bed next to Lilly. "I now step down as the procrastination queen and name you the new queen."_

_Lilly grabbed a pillow and hit Miley in the face with it. "In your dreams Stewart."_

"_Hey!" Miley yelled as she laughed. She grabbed a pillow from behind her and hit Lilly with it until they were having a pillow fight._

_It was a while before they got their math homework done._

She smiled at the memory as she closed her phone. She was never as close to Mallory as she was Lilly. Lilly was just special. Maybe it was because she had been in love with her for years and didn't realize it then again, maybe not. Maybe it went deeper. Lilly was a really nice and caring person who would do anything for her. That proved to be what was needed after her mother died. Miley didn't think she would have ever gotten through that if she had never moved to Malibu and never met Lilly. Funny how one little decision can change your life forever.

A few seconds later, Lilly walked out of the bathroom and stood between Miley's legs and put her arms around Miley's shoulders. Miley smiled and wrapped her arms around Lilly's waist and rested her head on Lilly's belly.

"Thanks for dinner tonight Miles, I really enjoyed it," Lilly said as she ran her hand through Miley's hair.

Miley sighed against Lilly's belly as she said, "I did too Lils. Of course I always love doing things with you. You're all I need."

"And you're all I need," Lilly said as she bent down and kissed Miley on the top of her head. Miley lifter her head up so that she could kiss Lilly but then Lilly's cell phone went off indicating that she got a text message.

"Oh shoot," Lilly grumbled as she took out her phone. She opened it up to see a text from Destiny asking if Miley and Lilly wanted to go to the beach with her and Emily tomorrow. She looked from her phone to Miley as she said, "Hey, Destiny and Emily want us to go to the beach with them tomorrow. What should I tell them?"

Miley looked at Lilly and said, "Well, tomorrow is Saturday and we still have psychology and that English paper to write."

"That's true," Lilly said, "but Emily said that she could surf and you know I haven't surfed in a while. Plus, our homework can wait," Lilly said as she texted Destiny back saying they would be there.

"Gosh Lilly, your becoming worse than me," Miley said as she rolled her eyes. Lilly poked Miley in the ribs.

"You take that back," Lilly said.

"Will not, it's true."

"Yeah whatever," Lilly said as she leaned down and gave Miley a deep kiss.

After a few minutes they pulled away as Miley stood up. "Alright, let's go to bed."

The next morning they got up at around nine o'clock and met Destiny and Emily for breakfast with the agreement that they would all go to the beach together afterwards. Miley and Lilly put their swimsuits in and just wore some shorts and a t shirt over it.

They all met down in the cafeteria and got their breakfast. Lilly saw that Emily brought her surfboard.

"Hey, you surf?" Lilly asked with a huge grin in her face.

"Yeah, I love it. I've tried to get Destiny to try it but she won't." Emily said smiling at Destiny.

"You know how bad I am at sports Emily, I lose my balance super easily."

Miley cut in and said, "I do too Destiny, that's why I usually just watch Lils. Besides, she's cute when she surf's," which caused Lilly to blush slightly and gently elbow her girlfriend. Miley put her arm around Lilly's shoulders and kissed the side of her head.

After they finished eating, Miley drove them all to the nearest beach that Lilly had found while she was driving up to Stanford. When they got their towels and everything unpacked, Lilly got out her bag of suntan lotions.

"Gee Lilly, how much suntan lotion you got there?" Destiny asked. "You have enough to cover a whole army."

Miley laughed and put her arm around Lilly's shoulders and said, "That's my girl, she always carries everything we might need. My favorite is the toilet paper with aloe."

"Hey, I can't help that I'm prepared for anything," Lilly said.

"I know and that's why I love you," Miley said as she gave Lilly a kiss on the lips.

When they pulled away, Miley reached into the bag and grabbed suntan lotion. "Alright Lils, turn around so I can get your back."

"Come on Miles, I'm about to go surfing, it'll just come off in the water," Lilly argued but the look Miley gave her told her that this wasn't a fight she was going to win. When they were thirteen she had told Miley the same thing so Miley didn't argue with her about it. She wound up having a terrible sunburn afterwards. "Fine," Lilly grumbled as she turned around.

Miley squirted some lotion in her hands and started putting it on Lilly's back and shoulders. She looked up to see Destiny doing the same with Emily. Usually this would have not caught her attention, but she saw the look Destiny was giving to Emily and how Destiny was trying to make sure she got every part of her best friend.

She had been wondering if there was something more than just friendship between Destiny and Emily. They were just more affectionate with each other. Kind of like she and Lilly used to be before they admitted their love for each other.

She looked back down at Lilly and could tell by the look on her face that she was thinking along the same thought process. She decided that she would talk to Lilly about it later. It was obvious that Emily and Destiny had something. They may have just been too afraid to admit it. Just like she and Lilly had been.

After they thoroughly applied their suntan lotion, Lilly and Emily picked up their surfboards. "Ok, we'll be back in a little bit, depends on how good the waves are," Lilly said as she gave Miley a quick kiss. When they pulled away, Miley noticed Emily and Destiny giving each other a lingering hug.

"Ok, be careful," Miley said as Emily and Lilly walked off towards the ocean. "She looked at Destiny and said, "Come on, we'll get our surfer girls some drinks and a snack for when they come back.

They started walking towards the nearby snack stand as Miley looked through her wallet to make sure she had brought her credit cards. When she saw that she had, she took out the credit card she was planning on using. "I remember when Lilly and I lived at my old house, before we got the ranch house, my house was right next to the beach. My brother actually worked at the snack stand. Unfortunately it was run by a little rug rat named Rico. There was no such thing as a discount."

"Yeah," Destiny said as she picked up a small rock and threw it in the ocean. Miley could hear the far away tone in her voice and she looked over to see a far-away look on her face.

"Is everything ok, Destiny?" Miley asked, concerned.

"Miley, can I ask you something?" Destiny asked, stopping to stare out at the ocean where she could see Emily surfing.

"Of course," Miley said.

"When did you realize you were in love with Lilly? How did you know?"

Miley was taken a back for a few seconds but quickly recovered when she thought about Lilly. "Well, I think it was when I realized that I couldn't be without her. When I was in Paris, all I could think about was her. There I was, in a beautiful city like Paris that so many people dream of going to, and I hated every minute of it. I even slept with her hat because it smelled like her," Miley said as she laughed at the memory. "But then, whenever I was around her, my heart would beat faster. I would get terribly jealous when she and Oliver kissed or flirted with each other. I wanted it to be me who did that with her. I started noticing how beautiful she was. Her blonde hair fell over her shoulders, her beautiful blue eyes. Her smile, her laugh. She was just perfect. No one else could match up to her."

Destiny smiled then turned back and started walking towards the shack again.

Miley followed and said, "Why? Do you have someone you're interested in?"

"Yeah but I'm afraid to tell them. I don't know how they'll take it."

Miley realized Destiny used 'they' instead of 'he or she.' She decided she needed to fish for more information. "Well, I'm sure if he's a true friend, he won't stop being friends with you just because of that."

"She." Destiny mumbled softly.

Miley's head whipped around. She really wasn't shocked but she had to pretend she was. "Destiny say what!?"

"The person I'm in love with is a she. It's Emily," Destiny said.

**Author's Note: Again, I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update these stories but they will all be updated by the end of this weekend! Also expect more updates from me on my stories as life has slowed down! Please review and tell me what you think and feel free to message me if you want. :)**


	3. Author's Note

Hi,

I am so sorry I've taken so long to update my stories. I promise I haven't forgotten them and I will update them. I've just been going through a lot this year, not as much with University but more with my personal life. I never wanted to be the writer that puts an author's note with her stories and gives people's hope up that I've finally updated my story.

I've made friends on here whom I am very grateful for. That's why I'm writing this to explain what I'm going through. I've been struggling with something since I was 12. I'm 21 years old and I've been denying something for years and I'm done denying it. I've finally accepted it.

For years I've said I was straight but I felt like I was constantly lying to myself. I said it mainly because I felt I had to. After months of struggling with this, I have finally accepted to myself that I am bisexual. I've struggled with having feelings more for women than I do men but thanks to a good friend of mine, I've finally accepted the real me.

I have one more paper due for University, which is due tomorrow, then I am done for the summer. The only thing I have this summer is a job but that's it. I do have a couple of weeks off before I start my job so be expecting a lot of updates.

Thank you so much to everyone who has supported me this far and I will continue to support everyone who reads my stories.

Talk to you soon.


End file.
